<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>post-mission routine by buckysknifecollection</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975471">post-mission routine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection'>buckysknifecollection</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble request: what do sambucky do after a pretty stressful day? maybe they've been on a mission or the universe is conspiring against them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>post-mission routine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ow!” Sam groans and flinches out of Bucky’s reach, blankets falling off the couch like a waterfall.</p><p>“Sorry.” Bucky rushes after him, scoots back into a spot behind Sam’s back and smoothes a hand over his partner’s shoulder blade. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”</p><p>Sam sighs heavily and does his best to relax, which is not an easy task when his entire body hurts. Bucky tries again, more gently this time, his thumb rubs circles into the tense muscle.</p><p>“Come on, Sammy, relax a little.” A murmur comes from behind him, tickling the skin on his neck.</p><p>“I can’t.” Sam huffs out in irritation, pausing the movie that had barely had a chance to start.</p><p>It’s been a rough couple of days. They’ve been ambushed mid-stake out, completely surrounded, with no chance of avoiding the bruises that are now littering their bodies. Bucky is lucky enough that the serum in his veins helps him heal a lot faster and is almost back to normal now, safe for a few yellowing patches along his ribs and jaw.</p><p>Sam escaped the worst hits thanks to his wings, that he took with him, despite thinking he wouldn’t need them. He still used half a tube of bruise cream, mostly on his legs and along the painful marks the high-tech pack’s straps left on his chest after extended use.</p><p>What it also caused was painful and sore muscles, which is what brought Sam to this part of their post-mission routine. </p><p>It always went the same way. Debriefing with Sharon, if they had any bad wounds they’d stop by the medical wing and get themselves sorted out, then drive home, shower, take care of any small wounds or bruises and drop on the couch. While they wait for a van-full of food to be delivered to their door, they’d put on a movie and at least try to relax. </p><p>That usually involves Bucky trying to work out any knots the heavy equipment caused in the Captain’s back, but the task seems impossible this time around.</p><p>Bucky wraps his arms around Sam’s waist, soaking in the warmth of his skin.</p><p>“I know what will make you feel better.” Sam can hear the smirk in his voice, that’s how used to Bucky’s little quirk he is by now. And of course, because of just how close they are, Sam’s mind goes straight in the gutter, despite his exhaustion.</p><p>“What would that be?” Sam wonders, his words leaving him softly like a breath as he leans into his boyfriend’s body and tucking his head back against his neck.</p><p>Bucky leaves a few gentle kisses along Sam’s neck, placed exactly where he knows it feels the best for him and just when Sam thinks he knows where this is going, he gets an answer.</p><p>“Food.”</p><p>It takes him a moment to catch up. “Huh?”</p><p>“I can hear the delivery guy panting on the stairs.” Bucky chuckles. “What, were you thinking of something else?” He asks after a moment, playing dumb.</p><p>“You were giving me some mixed signals there.” Sam shrugs, only barely hiding his disappointment. He doesn’t want to let Bucky go, but food does sound good right now.</p><p>“It did help you relax though.” With one more kiss on Sam’s temple, Bucky stands up and jogs to the door to get their food. </p><p>Sam watches him from his spot on the couch and decides he knows exactly what he wants for dessert tonight. That would definitely help that pesky back ache.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>